De Negro a Rojo
by Royal-sama
Summary: El único sobreviviente de una gran masacre en El Tablero, por orden del Rey de Rojo, es el viejo monarca de esas tierras: Iván Braginski, el Asesino de Dos Pueblos, el masacrador y el gran estratega, quien es llevado a los pies del señor que mandó a destruir su vida, para preguntarle si se uniría a su equipo, y así conquistar el mundo.


Otro peón había muerto, atravesado por una espada blanca que no dejaba de relucir mientras la pobre pieza desaparecía, volviéndose polvo. El Rey oscuro, acorralado, cambió de posición ante la mirada desesperada de la Reina Yekaterina, quien le miró, pidiendo piedad, dejando caer su libro de hechizos y unas cuantas lágrimas que se evaporaron junto a ella por el hechizo que el alfil blanco había hecho.

-Jaque. Te quedaste sin reina, Rey Negro. –nuevamente se movió, inútil, elevando su espada, preparado para matar al peón que tenía delante.

-Jaque. –el Caballero se movió, con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro. Él y el Alfil eran los únicos que tenían el rostro descubierto, y los únicos que le rodeaban. El Rey Negro asesinó al peón que tenía en frente y se adelantó un puesto, siendo detenido por la Reina Blanca, cuyo rostro estaba siendo cubierto con un grueso velo. Estaba encerrado, y si el Alfil se movía un poco más, estaría en Mate, y habría perdido.

Retrocedió, esperanzado de poder matar a alguno más, pero el Alfil, sonriente, se movió unos puestos en su dirección, dejando caer su báculo, elevando una brisa y marcando el tablero de lucha con el Blanco y el Rojo de su traje y su reino.

-Jaque mate. -El Rey Negro intentó incorporarse, asustado, pero la espada del Caballero Rojo detuvo su paso con el filo apostado en su cuello.- Hemos ganado, Rey Negro. Tus peones y tus respaldos han muerto. ¿Últimas palabras antes de que el Reino Negro desaparezca?

-Oye, oye, Caballero... ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo el Rey? -deteniendo la espada del otro con la punta de su báculo, el Alfil se posicionó cerca de ambos. Tenía el derecho, puesto que había sido el que había incitado la jugada final; se acuclilló, agitando sus ropas, y le sonrió suavemente al viejo monarca de las tierras al sureste del lugar.- El Rey de Rojo y Blanco invita al ex Rey de Negro a su castillo, en calidad de prisionero.

-Pero...

-Sin peros. -El Alfil le dedicó una gélida mirada al caballero, quien retrocedió, guardando su espada en el cinto y se dio la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido.- Las manos en alto, Ivan Braginski. No le queda de otra si quiere vivir. -el Rey obedeció sin chistar, esquivando la mirada de los dirigentes de otros reinos. Escuchó unos suaves murmullos de parte del de rojo (puesto que se había puesto de pie) y, momentos después rodeando sus muñecas, aparecieron unas circunferencias centelleantes que emitían sonidos eléctricos cuando entrechocaban.- Si intenta forcejearlas se desmayará y no será una preocupación para nosotros. Llegaremos más rápido al reino si no debemos ocuparnos de un cuerpo consciente.

Cuando Ivan le dedicó una mirada más atenta al Alfil, descubrió que los rasgos de su rostro eran bastante similares a los de una imagen que tenía en la cabeza desde hace años. Le costó recordarlo: era el sacerdote que había buscado alianza en el Reino Negro, pero al ver los puestos llenos, decidió irse. Francis Bonnefoy. Le había caído bien el muchacho, ¿Le habría recordado?

Al Caballero, sin embargo, no lo conocía formalmente. En el boca a boca que había entre sus peones, meses atrás, se hablaba de un Caballero con firmeza sin igual que buscaba, junto a un joven inventor, personas para ocupar la sección del Reino Blanco que había sido liberada cuando los reyes del reino paralelo derrotaron a sus antiguos aliados. Había vencido muchas veces en su vida, y lo seguía haciendo, demostrando que era el mejor para su reino. _Alfred Kirkland y Arthur Jones_ , ¿No? No recordaba muy bien. ¿No debían ser al revés sus nombres?

El ex monarca, pues, no se resistió cuando se le atrajo por un poder que Francis había invocado, y los siguió en las que eran las ruinas de su viejo hogar.

Pero... ¿Debía de llamarle ahora hogar?

Los cuerpos de los suyos ya no se encontraban poblando ese mundo. Era normal, pensaba. Uno de los problemas que seguían al tomar el trato del Tablero era que, como Reyes y Regentes de los reinos debían de vivir para siempre y ser los mejores, teniendo como misión derrotar a todos los reinos y teniendo, como último y único final, el derecho de tomar el Norte y el Sur y así ganar el juego. Si no lo eran, y eran asesinados por los otros reinos, debían de ser borrados como los inútiles que habían sido.

¿Qué querría de él el Rey de Blanco y Rojo? El joven inventor no era alguien que se mostrase en los juegos a propósito, a menos que tuviera que luchar, y eso ocurría muy pocas veces. Tampoco ningún enemigo quedaba vivo ante sus súbditos, y él era un enemigo.

-Acamparemos acá esta noche. -El joven Caballero, quitándose las armaduras que recubrían sus rodillas, indicó con su mano un alto edificio de firme estructura, donde los peones que quedaban de su reino encendían hogueras y acomodaban los caballos y otras cosas más.- Al alba nos desplazaremos hasta el punto seguro, ¿Concuerdas, Francis?

-Lo único, es que considero injusto que sea yo quien deba abrir los portales, pero soy el único sacerdote acá. Podrían haber dejado a Eduard vivo, para ayudar. -cruzándose de brazos, el Alfil suspiró mientras observaba a su compañero, quien le dedicó una mala mirada.

-No me importan tus intereses, sacerdote cara de-

-Compórtense ustedes dos, aru. Y no digas tales cosas, Francis, si no le diré al Rey; ve a organizar la comida. Arthur, tú organizas las guardias, aru. Yo, mientras tanto, vigilaré al prisionero. -una voz que no había escuchado antes sorprendió a Ivan, quien giró su rostro para encontrarse con un joven de aspecto señorial que parecía no haber visto anteriormente. Tras ordenar aquellas cosas, comenzó a jugar con las mangas de su ropaje que más que una túnica parecía vestido de mujer. ¿Aún después del género se mantenían las etiquetas de vestuario? Se veía bastante bien, aunque el maquillaje que llevaba en su rostro se había difuminado y entremezclado con otras partes de su rostro, marcando una tez un poco más oscura y unas pequeñas cicatrices en las mejillas.

-¿Debes de ser la torre, da? -una suave sonrisa se curvó en sus labios cuando se pudo dirigir al otro, mientras el Alfil le dedicaba una mirada de molestia al atarle con un hechizo a un árbol cercano. El aludido se acercó, curioso.- No queda otra pieza... Azul y Negro usamos mujeres como reinas. Celeste es un caso especial, por su Rey. No creo que Rojo se haya arriesgado a traer a su reina a estas tierras.

-Yo soy la Reina, Yao Wang, aru. -le detuvo, dejándole perplejo.- Aunque no lo crea... en Rojo somos diferentes. Es un placer conocerle, aru, usted es el Rey de Negro. Oh... lo era. Discúlpeme, aru. -verdaderamente parecía avergonzado por su equivocación. ¿Es que todo estaba raro el día de hoy? ¿Él, la Reina?

-¿No deberías de estar dentro del edificio, con tu gente, si eres la reina? –preguntó Ivan, girando su rostro para mirarle. Yao se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-Esa es la tarea de una reina mujer, aru. Si yo soy hombre, aru, debo estar afuera. Así lo dicto y así lo corrobora el Rey de Rojo, Alfred Jones. –le dedicó una sonrisa amplia.- Además, no puedo dejar al prisionero solo, aru, tampoco afuera en los reinos del sur, donde comienza a helar a estas horas. Le diré a Francis que te deje dentro del edificio, parece que por la noche va llover.

-Gracias... reina. –cuando el otro se dirigió al edificio, suspiró. ¿Dónde diablos estaba la torre del Reino Rojo? ¿No se suponía que era ilegal que jugaran sin esa pieza en las batallas, y que si lo hacían, el Tablero borraría a ese Reino de la partida? ¿En qué estaba pensando el Tablero aquella vez?

Dentro del edificio, por supuesto, estaba más cálido de lo que había esperado. Quedó en una esquina de la habitación donde todos charlaban, comían y festejaban la victoria. La Reina Roja le pasó un cuenco con comida, y al ver que le era imposible que lo tomara por la protección, fue él quien le dio de comer, aunque el Caballero, de vez en cuando, le daba miradas cargadas de odio al Rey de negro.

Debía comenzar a despedirse de su título, pensó.

-..-..-..-

Los últimos resquicios de su hogar le dieron una triste despedida. Gracias a la lluvia de la noche anterior, todo lo que había sido construido se había destruido, los hogares, los caminos y el gran castillo. Los habitantes habían ido al Reino de al lado, a pedir refugio y a buscar un nuevo sitio para habitar, porque sus vidas habían terminado en esa batalla y no les quedaba muchas esperanzas.

Tampoco habían muchas para quien había sido su rey.

A lo largo del camino de vuelta (donde, para acortar el paso, el Alfil había creado un portal que los había dejado a un par de millas del Castillo Blanco, en el norte) Ivan se preguntaba para qué le quería el Rey Rojo. ¿Verdaderamente quería tenerlo con vida? ¿Volverle un esclavo? Él sabía que en los pueblos estaba bien marcado el aterrador nombre del Rey Negro, el saqueador, el asesino, y si Alfred podía tenerle sumiso, sería el más grande de todos y tendría más posibilidades de conquistar el Tablero.

El pueblo al pie del castillo estaba lleno de gente. Era temprano, así que el mercado se movilizaba aún cuando las trompetas reales y los peones de blanco caminaban por delante, separando a la gente. Muchos saludaban a la Reina, otras tantas al Alfil, quien se inclinaba y lanzaba besos llenos de ilusiones para las muchachas, y casi nadie ovacionaba al caballero, tan solo unos cuantos niños que, cuando grandes, querían ser como él. Ivan iba detrás, casi solo, y cuando alguien gritó su título los tomates llovieron en su dirección, al igual que los insultos.

Nadie logró acertarle. Yao había retrocedido y levantado un hechizo para protegerle, caminando junto a él todo el trecho que quedaba hacia el castillo.

-Deben de aprender que el viejo señor de Negro va a ser nuestro invitado, aru. –La Reina le dedicó una sonrisa suave, calentando sus mejillas.- Arriba, Alfred le invitará a la sala del trono. Le recomiendo que se arrodille y que no hable mientras él esté hablando. Se molesta bastante. Ahora, él es su Rey, señor Ivan.

Prefirió no responder. El camino hacia el castillo contenía gravilla y pudo ver, por el rabillo del ojo, a varios arqueros que tenían sus hogares en las alturas y que estarían dispuestos a matar a cualquiera que quisiera ir a profanar el castillo. Tenían muy buena seguridad... tanta que probablemente, si hubieran decidido ellos ir a atacar, no habría habido un resultado muy diferente.

El Alfil y el Caballero desaparecieron de su vista cuando cruzaron el umbral de la gran puerta. A sus habitaciones, pensó, o a la herrería, o... a algún lugar al que Eduard solía ir. La Reina deshizo el hechizo de Iván y se dirigió con él a la sala del trono, donde dos guardias custodiaban las altas puertas.

Alfred caminaba de un lado a otro. Aunque un águila mensajera le había dado el visto bueno respecto a la batalla, seguía nervioso. Probablemente Arthur lo habría matado, y de verdad lo necesitaba vivo. Cuando le vio llegar, sus ojos se iluminaron tras sus gafas de montura redondeada, y se acercó cuando cerraron las puertas, mientras Yao se arrodillaba. Le insistió a Ivan que hiciera lo mismo, pero se negó, manteniéndose firme.

-Yao-Yao, mi Reina, por fin llegaste... esperaba que lo hicieras. Y tú debes de ser el Rey de Negro. Es un honor conocer al _Asesino de los Dos Pueblos_ , como te haces llamar entre los pueblerinos. –Alfred hizo una suave inclinación con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Y tú debes de ser el inventor fracasado. –Ivan sonrió ladinamente, escuchando las risas del otro. Sintió las manos del Rey de Rojo golpearle el hombro, ante la anonadada mirada de la Reina, quien se puso de pie y se excusó, dejándolos solos.

-Mis creaciones le han dado vida a este pueblo lleno de Alegría... y planeo que sea así con el resto de los Reinos. Pronto alguien llegará a reemplazar el lugar que dejó tu pueblo, y será derrotado, hasta que podamos expandirnos al otro lado del tablero. –Alfred se dio vuelta, caminando hacia su trono que se alzaba, frío.- ¿Sabes por qué te he mantenido vivo, Ivan?

-¿Por qué quieres volverme tu esclavo y mostrar lo fuerte que eres a los otros reinos? –sugirió, impasible, dirigiéndole la mirada mientras se daba vuelta, para mirarle.

-No, no es eso. Aunque lo pensé... pero habría preferido dejar vivo a Eduard y Toris. Arthur necesita un compañero y Francis debe de tener más iniciativa. Habría aprendido mucho de tu sacerdote, pero ya murió. Seré rápido. –se mantuvo en silencio un momento, dedicándole una mirada.- Quiero que entres a mi reino, y seas la Torre. También era tu deseo conquistar el tablero, ¿Verdad? Aunque por lo que supe, tus compañeros no eran lo que necesitaba alguien tan hábil como tú. En un juego de ajedrez, amistoso, contra el Rey Berwald, le ganaste, dejándole sin piezas y viste como Lukas destruía el tablero, iracundo, ¿No? Necesito a gente así en mi reino. ¿Vas a aceptar?

-¿Qué ocurre si digo que no? –preguntó, curioso, pensando en su respuesta.

-Serás asesinado. –una suave sonrisa cruzó su rostro, como si lo hubiera dicho muchas veces antes.- La Reina tiene esos honores... verás, antes era un sacerdote. Todavía recuerda sus hechizos principales y sabe como destruir a una persona lentamente, como si lo hubiera hecho el Tablero mismo. Da tu respuesta ahora, Ivan.

 _¿Qué decirle?_ Si moría, iría a ese reino del que tanto hablaban las personas en las calles y volvería a ver a sus hermanas y a sus amigos que habían caído en batallas. Pero si seguía vivo... Le debía algunos favores a la Reina por haberle tratado tan bien, y quería pagárselos. Recordaba que los manuscritos antiguos decían que no necesariamente la Reina y el Rey debían de tener una relación sentimental para mantener un reino. Si aceptaba, y se volvía la torre, sus facultades en el tablero aumentarían, estaría más cerca de Yao... pero solamente su voto sería tomado en cuenta, y su voz no valdría dentro del reino.

¿A quién le importaba eso? El solo imaginar las oscuras noches, dentro de unos aposentos, con Yao en frente de sí, sin ese maquillaje en el rostro...

-¿Alguna condición en específico?

-Lealtad a tu rey, a tu trabajo, debes de proteger a la Reina y jurar con tu sangre que darás tu vida. Ehm... asistir a las fiestas del Reino, proteger al pueblo... lo usual.

-Acepto, Alfred. Seré tu torre. –llevó una mano a su cinto, sin encontrar su daga. Alfred se acercó, con una sonrisa, y le extendió el cinto que debía ocupar de ahora en adelante, con los colores del Reino. Se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano, y dejó caer al blanco suelo su sangre, que se agolpó, y le pasó el arma ensangrentada al rey, quien ensució su anillo dorado, resplandeciendo. Estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Mei Mei te entregará tu traje, Yao es su hermano, así que él sabe donde encontrarle. Xian, el guardia, te mostrará tu habitación. Ciertamente, esperaba que aceptaras. Ahora, para ti, soy el Rey, o Rey Alfred, o Señor Alfred. Que no se te olvide, Ivan. –el otro asintió con la cabeza, dándose la vuelta.- Las inclinaciones también son parte de la formalidad. –se detuvo, ante las palabras del otro, y suspiró, girándose e inclinándose ante su rey.- Que no se te olvide.

-Señor Ivan. –se encontró en las puertas con Xian, un muchachito bastante similar a Yao, quien tocó el suelo con su lanza.- Su habitación queda por allá. Por las mañanas se hacen los entrenamientos, al medio día...

La mirada de la torre se desvió cuando vio a lo lejos a Yao, quien charlaba con Francis y caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, arrastrando sus ropas, más formal, más hermoso.

-¿Quedó claro, señor Ivan?

-Sí, Xian. –La Torre sonrió ampliamente, con un suave brillo en sus ojos. Haría que la Reina fuera suyo, y también que el Reino Blanco y Rojo le perteneciera, cuando conquistaran el tablero. Él sería el Rey del mundo.

* * *

 _ **Jav**_ _: Yo siempre he amado el Chessverse uwú y siempre había querido escribir al respecto. Agradezco a mi Lovi-Love por ayudarme con lo del ajedrez y los movimientos en general, a google images por las imágenes base y... eso, supongo. Este es un texto de prueba, para ver si les interesa el tema o no, así puedo seguirlo (cosa que me encantaría, pero necesito apoyo para hacerlo, y me gustaría que hubiera gente que lo leyera y no estuviera así, en la nada), y claro, el otro no tendría tanto RoChu, si no que hablaría más sobre los otros reinos y la batalla por llegar a conquistar el Tablero._

 _Todas las teorías y las cosas usadas acá fueron de mi autoría~ y si quieren usar Chessverse con esas ideas, ¡Háganlo! Son libres de hacerlo, ¡Os amo!_


End file.
